Victorious
by ThievesOverBullies
Summary: A/U-Lady Regina Mills is one rebellious lady. She loves to sneak out of her family's house with her friends, when she meets a handsome stranger. Only problem is she is now engaged to someone else, someone she can't stand.(Discontinued)


_**(A/N-Special thanks to Bekki boo for beta reading this.)**_

* * *

Lady Regina Mills had a few secrets.

One was, she loved going to gaming halls disguised with her friends when her family thought she was safe in her bed back at Clifton Hall. Her parents Lord Henry Mills and Lady Cora Mills would not be too pleased to know that at this very moment, Regina was on her way to a gaming hall. Her mother would be irate to tell the truth. From an early age, Cora had tried to clip Regina's free spirit, and to turn her into a doll for lack of a better word. One where she did exactly everything that Cora wanted her to do, and how to do it.

Regina was too spirited to be a doll.

She wanted to be free, free as a bird who could fly whenever it wanted to. Or a horse that was free to roam as it saw fit, even in the darkest of nights.

So here she was with her friends Lady Emma Swan and her beau, one that Emma's parents were not sure was good enough for their daughter, but one they had relented and let court Emma, Captain Killian Jones. While Killian may have a few ships, and plenty of money, he wasn't in the same class as Emma. But Emma also knew what she wanted, and she wanted Killian. So much so that she had went to her parents and explained to them how she felt about Killian. Emma's parents had allowed the courtship, knowing their daughter and also knowing that an engagement would happen any day now.

Regina wished that one day she could find someone like Killian, well not exactly like Killian. But someone that she would risk everything for, someone that mattered that much to her and whom she would mean the world to as well. She had time to find that person, she was only eighteen, granted that was an older age not to have a beau or at least not be engaged yet. She wasn't long in the tooth and she'd had suitors but none had ever kept her attention long, to the upset of her mother.

She shook her head as she brought her horse to a stop at the side of the gaming hall. Regina was somewhat disguised, she had a short wig on that held her loose curls underneath it. She also had a shawl around her head and shoulders to help keep her disguise up. She had borrowed one of her maids' dresses so that she didn't look like the lady that she was born to be. Mother would be so upset if she could see her now, Regina thought as she laughed. She looked over to see Killian help Emma dismount, who was also in a disguise of her own with her hair pinned up under a handkerchief, and also some gown that was not hers. Killian then walked over and helped Regina to dismount as the trio looked at one another.

"Ladies, let's remember what I got you two to agree to," Killian said as he looked from Emma to Regina.

"We know, Killian," Emma said.

"How many more times do we have to keep going over this?" Regina asked.

"Till you learn to behave and stop trying to get us thrown out," Killian said as he looked over at Regina.

"That wasn't my fault!" Regina argued.

Killian just raised his eyebrows at her.

"Let's just go in," Regina said as she started towards the door but was stopped by Killian's hand on her arm. "Now what?"

"Just be careful, lass. And try to keep this shawl around you tighter, if your mother finds out-"

"She won't. Now can we please just go?" Regina asked as the trio made their way into the gaming hall. Where Regina spent several hours at one table, winning game after game of cards. She couldn't help but smile as she raked her winnings towards her, she would have to thank her father, without him knowing what for exactly, for teaching her how to play and win.

"Someone sure is lucky tonight," a new male voice said as Regina looked up into the newcomer's face.

"Ever heard of Lady's luck?" Regina asked.

"Yes, Milady. I have, though I would like to see if you still have lady's luck with me," the man said as he sat down at the gaming table across from her. He was taller than her, he had piercing blue eyes and dark hair. He didn't look like anyone she knew, he was obviously of money and a title judging from his appearance.

As the cards were about to be dealt out, Killian came over to Regina's side and whispered into her ear. "We need to get out of here, now. It's very late now."

"Just one more game, then we'll leave." Regina said back to him.

"Regina, I need to get you both back, it's going to be morning soon," Killian reminded her.

"Sir, if you don't mind we would like to have our game," the newcomer said across from Regina.

"The lady and I were just leaving," Killian said as he put a hand on Regina's arm to get her out of her chair. She resisted, causing the newcomer to stand up.

"Unhand her…now." The man ordered.

"Killian, let me go." Regina whispered before adding. "Get Emma and leave, I can get home on my own."

"The hell you say-"

"I'll escort the lady to her home," the newcomer said.

"You'll do no such thing. I can take care of myself," Regina said as the newcomer raised his glass of ale and saluted Regina.

"As the lady wishes," the man said as he sat back down.

Killian just shook his head. "Good luck, lass. I think you'll need it."

Regina watched as Killian and Emma left. She then turned her attention to the stranger, as the cards were being dealt. He was staring at her, literally staring at her. There was something in his eyes that held her attention, something that she couldn't turn away from not even if she wanted to.

He rattled her.

Something not many people were able to do.

He bid on the round.

As now it was her turn to either fold or place a bid, she looked up from her closely held cards to see him with his eyebrows raised and a small smirk forming on his face, as if daring her to bid against him. She opened her mouth a little, causing him to gasp lightly from across the table.

"I'll raise it by ten," Regina said as she laid a few more chips on the table.

The other gamblers at the table either left for the night or the morning as it was now with the sun starting to peak out, or gave up and left the table. It was now just her and the stranger.

"So, is lady luck still with you, milady?" the man asked.

"I guess you are about to find out," Regina answered.

"So, the gentleman that was here earlier, who is he to you?" He asked.

"My husband," Regina said with a smirk on her face.

"The man is most fortunate then." He remarked.

"He is a fortunate man indeed." Regina said.

"But, I don't think he is your husband." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Regina asked.

"Well, for one he didn't kiss you before leaving, which no sane man would. Secondly, he left you in the presence of another man, who has been eyeing you since he walked in." He said.

Regina couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. "Very observant."

"Indeed. I've been observing many things since arriving." He said.

"Like?" Regina asked.

"Like how stunning you are. Like how you have been eyeing me since I sat down before you." He said.

"If you think so." Regina said.

"Why don't we make this a little more interesting then?" He asked.

"What did you have in mind?" Regina countered.

"How about the winner receives a night to remember from the loser?" He asked.

Regina had to stop herself from reaching over and slapping his handsome face. She had to play the part of maybe a widow or someone who wasn't a well brought up young lady. She composed herself before answering him.

"For the record, I'm not a whore you can buy," Regina said.

"I never thought you were." He stated.

"Then what did you have in mind?" Regina asked.

"How adventurous are you?" He asked.

"Depends on the adventure," Regina countered.

"How about a night between the two of us?" He asked.

"I didn't catch your name," Regina said.

"That's right." He said.

"You want to be mysterious then?" Regina asked.

"I could say the same for you, milady, as I don't know yours either." He reminded her.

"You can call me…Victoria." Regina said.

"And you can call me…Robert." He said.

"And you can now call me Victorious," Regina said as she laid down her four cards, all Queens.

"Nicely done, but I'm afraid I'm about to steal your victory," He said as he laid down his four cards, all Aces.

"There's no way!" Regina said as she stood up, clearly upset about losing.

"I'm afraid I have, and now to collect my winnings," he said as he stood up and walked over to Regina. He put his hands on her shoulders and was lowering his head…when the sound of a gunfire was heard outside the gaming hall. He quickly shoved Regina down under him, and surveyed the situation. He left her side to stand up with his pistol to check to make sure it was now safe, as he turned back to tell her that everything seemed to be fine, he saw that his opponent for the night had mysteriously disappeared.

"Lady, you were indeed, lucky." He said as he made his way to where his horse was outside. As he sat on his steed, he smiled as he thought of his upcoming meeting he had later this week. It was indeed going to be an interesting week.

"Regina, you have pushed me too far this time," Cora said as she paced the floor in the study. Regina had made it home alright, but it had been too late. Both her parents were up and waiting for her as she had ridden in on her favorite steed, Roccainte. Her mother had not been pleased to say the least.

"You just stifle me here. I feel like I can't breathe," Regina said.

"Well, then I think a change of scenery would do your rebellious way a great deal of good," Cora said.

"Cora-" Henry began only to be cut off by his wife.

"Silence! I swear if it was up to you she would be out wearing breeches and running around at all hours of the night." Cora said. Regina had to bit the inside of her mouth because she was guilty of doing those very things.

"No, what I have in mind is something I have taken a lot of thought into and have concluded what your future shall be." Cora stated as she clasped her hands.

"Mother, what have you done?" Regina asked.

"That within this very year you shall be taking up a new residence with your new husband." Cora said gleefully.

"I won't do it!" Regina said.

"You shall, or that orphanage you like to give our hard-earned money to, will never see another dime and I'll personally make sure it's closed for good." Cora warned.

"You can't do that," Regina cried out.

"I warned you over and over to tone down your spirited ways and be the lady I trained you to be. This is the consequence of your non-compliance," Cora said.

Regina knew she was trapped. She didn't know how her mother had found out about the orphanage she tried her very best to help out with her nighttime activities at the gaming halls, but she had and Regina saw no way out of this.

"Who is it you want me to marry?" Regina asked.

"Someone you are familiar with. Lord Robin, the Duke of Locksley." Cora said.

"I won't marry him!" Regina said rather loudly.

"Regina, darling-" Lord Henry Mills started to talk to his daughter, only to be cut off by his wife.

"Silence Henry! Yes, you will marry Lord Locksley before the year is out," Lady Cora Mills said.

"You would have to be mad to think I would marry anyone that soon, and him in particular," Regina said.

"I know you two have never gotten along and that is your fault. Your father has let you run a little too wild while I was on holiday in France lately, but that is coming to an end immediately." Cora informed her daughter.

Regina was still fuming over who her mother had chosen for her to marry. Robin Locksley of all the men in all of England, why him? She still remembered the day that he first came into her life….

**************Flashback******************

"But she's a girl!" Six-year old Robin Locksley said to his father as they arrived at the Mills Manor to meet the newest arrival.

Patrick looked over at his adoring wife Jane who smiled back at her husband of over a decade. "Yes, son. Some children are born girls."

"But I don't like her," Robin said as he folded his arms over his chest in an obvious pout.

"You haven't even met her yet," Patrick chuckled lightly as he reminded his son of this fact.

"I don't care, girls are nothing but trouble," Robin said.

"That's not a nice thing to say about your mother, Robin," Patrick said as Robin turned his head from his mother and then back to his father.

"I wasn't talking about Mama," Robin said.

"Well, you did say girls were nothing but trouble," Patrick reminded him.

"But, Mama is different." Robin said.

"How so?" Patrick asked.

"Because, she's Mama. She takes me riding and taught me how to use a bow and arrow as good as you Papa." Robin answered, then added. "Oh, and when she brings me an extra dessert after bedtime sometimes."

"And I love you very much," Jane Locksley reminded her little boy.

"And your grandmothers both love you, Robin. Your governess, Ms. Elizabeth also loves you, so you see you have a lot of females who love you Robin," Patrick said.

"I know," Robin said as he lowered his head.

"Good, I'm glad you are seeing the error of your ways," Patrick said.

"But I'm not wrong, girls are trouble," Robin said defiantly.

"But then what are all those females I just reminded you about then?" Patrick asked Robin.

"They are not girls, they are ladies." Robin said as his parents couldn't hold back the snicker at their son's cleverness.

A few short minutes later they were walking into the living room of Lord Henry Mills and his wife, Lady Cora Mills. Their daughter, Regina was in a crib, being looked after by her nurse, Ms. Granny.

"Oh, Cora, can I hold her?" Jane asked as she started towards Regina's crib.

"Of course," Cora said.

Cora and Jane had been brought up by the same social statuses. But while Cora fed on moving even further up the social ladder and married Lord Henry Mills as a way to help her accomplishing that goal, Jane had met and fallen in love with unbeknownst with a young man named Patrick. He had pretended to be a mere groomsmen at a neighbor's manor. What Jane had not known was that to her the time was Patrick was in fact a Duke and after some much groveling from Patrick for Jane's hand in marriage, they had finally been married.

"She's absolutely precious, Cora. I don't know how you put her down," Jane said as sat down with Regina, completely mesmerized by the little girl. Jane looked over at her husband and together they shared a look. While they were both thrilled over their son, they both had wanted a large family. But after Robin's delivery, their family doctor had advised them to not have any more children, as it would not be wise to endanger Jane again. Patrick Locksley adored his wife too much to risk losing her. So, there would be no more children for them, but they had hopes for grandchildren one day.

"Come over here, Robin, and look at the new baby," Jane said to her son, who needed a firm push from his father to step forward. Robin took a few steps at a time, till he stood in front of his mother who was holding the baby. "Isn't she precious, Robin?"

Robin looked down at the squirming baby who let out a wail just then, Robin covered his ears to stop hearing the sound. "She's awfully loud." He said to his mother.

"Well, she's just letting you know that she's here now," Jane said.

"She's not a boy," Robin said, causing the adults in the room to chuckle with laughter.

"No, son, she's not. But when she grows up she's going to be absolutely stunning." Patrick said as he walked up to stand behind Robin. Robin looked down again at the baby, she had big brown eyes that were full of tears now.

"I don't care. I don't like her and you can't make me." Robin said as he turned and ran outside, heading towards the stables.

"Robin!" Patrick called after his son.

"Patrick, it's okay. He's just a little boy, but something tells me he'll change his mind about girls one day." Jane said confidently.

**************End Flashback****************

"You're just using me as a broad mare, you're just whoring out your own daughter" Regina said, causing Cora to lose her temper. She walked up slowly to Regina and slapped her across the cheek harshly.

"You will do as you are told, Regina. We agreed with giving Lord Patrick Locksley for your hand in marriage to his son, Lord Robin Locksley. We have known Patrick and Jane Locksley for quite some time now and it will be to your advantage to marry his son," Cora said.

"Or you'll hurt innocent people in the process for your greed." Regina said.

"What's your decision?" Cora asked.

"It doesn't seem like I have one now, do I?" Regina asked.

"Good, then it's agreed you will wed Lord Locksley this fall." Cora said.

Regina just shook her head, and pressed her lips together. It was just now nearing the end of winter. She was going to have to marry that arrogant jerk in a manner of months. She would have to endure him touching her, sleeping with him, and giving him children. Regina stormed out of the room before her anger got the best of her.

"Regina! Get back here this instant!" Cora said as she started to follow her, but was stopped by her husband getting in the doorway first.

"Cora, please. Give her some time," Henry said.

"She's a disobedient spitfire. I warned you that by giving her some distance, that would make her act out like this. Seriously, running about in the middle of the night like some kind of outlaw." Cora said as she walked over to the table where the drinks were, she poured herself a glass of sherry.

"Cora, I think you should reconsider this." Henry pleaded with his wife.

"It's done, Henry. Lord Locksley is due to be here by the end of the week." Cora said. "And if there is anyone who might be able to get a hold of her, it's Lord Robin Locksley."


End file.
